The invention relates to a wiper blade which may be articulated onto a pivot pin laterally projecting from a wiper arm. One such wiper blade is disclosed in German specification DE-OS No. 3,047,953. In this wiper blade a component part for axially securing the pivot pin is fixed between the side walls in the area of an aperture formed in the back of the supporting yoke. Laterally beside the bores for the pivot pin, the wiper blade, for this purpose, has a rivet connecting the side walls by means of which the component part may be locked. The component part is made of an elastic plastics material. Furthermore, the component part has an integral locking spring intersecting the bore for the pivot pin and cooperating with a circumferential groove in the pivot pin. This pivot pin is thereby exclusively guided in the side walls of the supporting yoke and the additional component part serves exclusively to secure the axial position of the pivot pin. The contact pressure transmitted from the wiper arm onto the wiper blade via the pin is thus only transmitted over a very small area due to the small wall thickness of the metal sheet out of which the supporting yoke is made. Consequently, an unacceptable play can occur between pivot pin and these bores in the side walls of the supporting yoke during the service life. A further disadvantage of this known wiper blade is the metallic contact between the pivot pin and the metallic wiper blade supporting yoke, which can result in increased noise and in increased corrosion in this area. Moreover, it is disadvantageous in this known construction that an additional rivet has to be used to fix the component part. This additional rivet makes the construction more expensive. Finally, the axial securing in position of the pivot pin on the wiper blade does not either meet all requirements. The reason is that the depth of the groove on the pivot pin is relatively small and the plastic locking spring wears so much on its narrow sides during its service life that it cannot be ensured that the pivot pin is axially locked.